


The Eternal Flame

by w_eather



Category: Marvel, One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Harry as Captain America, Liam as Iron Man, Louis as the damsel in distress, M/M, Marvel Universe, Niall as Thor, Zayn as Black Widow, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_eather/pseuds/w_eather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially, Harry’s job was only about protecting Louis. But somewhere in the middle of the complicated, full of lies tornado that rams its way through Louis’ life, Harry gets his heart to protect, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there!  
> I've always wanted to write the Avengers au so here we are.  
> I've changed a little bit some details in Marvel Universe but it's nothing significant (yes it is)
> 
>  **Chapters are in progress!** Every feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> The title is from Immortals by Fall Out Boy
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own neither the Marvel Universe, nor the boys.
> 
>  

“No fucking way.”  
  
Harry, as well as the other two, sit here in James Corden’s office. Still in his Captain America costume, he sits looking confused with a frown on his face. Harry’s arms are crossed in front of his chest, eyes squinting at the sun that's going down behind James’s back, painting the whole room red with orange flashes.  
  
Seems beautiful, actually. If he wasn’t stuck here, he would surely be going for a walk. But first, a shower. Yeah, a shower and then a walk. Sounds like the perfect plan.  
  
“We are the _Avengers_ , not babysitters, man. That’s not our job, you see,” Niall says, growing more frustrated and disoriented as the time passes by. All they want to do is to go back to their flat and get some sleep after such an exhausting day. Maybe shower. A walk.  
  
“If it wasn’t this important, I wouldn’t tell you about it,” James answers, hiding his face in hands. “Listen guys, it’s _important_ , believe me. The most important work that you’ll do in your whole bloody life.”  
  
“Are we still talking about babysitting that guy? Just makin’ sure,” Niall snorts, throwing his palms up.  
  
James just glares at him in the response, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
“Boys, c’mon, focus now. He’s in danger and more precious than you think. The thing is, he doesn’t know any of this, and you won’t be the ones to tell him either.” James points around at all the boys, making sure they understand. “Just stay in hiding, keep an eye on him. Our plan is to take you to Manchester, where he lives. Pretend to be normal guys and stay close. Is that clear enough?”  
  
“Isn’t it easier to tell him and let him watch out for himself?” Niall asks, frowning.  
  
James lets out tired sigh. “Trust me, with all the circumstances, it’s not easier. It’s more complicated than you think.”  
  
The three of them nod their heads, still hesitant.  
  
James sighs once again, “You’re leaving in four days, you can go now.” He shoos his hands at the boys.  
  
Niall sends him a questioning look. “That’s all? No details?”  
  
James shakes his head with an apologizing gaze. "No, not now."  
  
“We don’t even know his name,” Zayn calmly points out, speaking up for the first time.  
  
“Louis. His name is Louis.”


End file.
